Concert Quickie
by BTSTRASHFANGIRL
Summary: Namjoon is horny before BTS go on stage. [Namjin] [Smut]


Seokjin giggled as Namjoon pulled him into the next room from the other band members, they had about 10 minutes until they had to go on stage and perform their songs for their fans. Seokjin had just finished getting his makeup done when his boyfriend Namjoon had pulled him away from the others and started grinding his hard member against Seokjin's round ass.

Namjoon then entangled his fingers with Seokjin's and pulled him out of the temporary makeup room and into an empty room beside it, Namjoon was horny and would not wait until after the concert. Namjoon pushed Seokjin against the nearest wall before pulling his boyfriend's t-shirt and jeans off him leaving him just in his boxers.

"Joonie, should we really be doing this before the concert?" Seokjin questioned as he watched his boyfriend pull Seokjin's boxers down.

"I am horny baby and I cannot wait until after" Namjoon replied before taking Seokjin's member into his mouth. Seokjin threw his head backwards, a loud moan escaped his mouth. Seokjin entangled his fingers in Namjoon's hair whilst his other hand covered his mouth to muffle the pleasurable sounds which were escaping from it. Seokjin pulled roughly on Namjoon's hair which made the younger man moan, the vibrations shot up Seokjin's dick. Seokjin let out a muffled moan as he came into his boyfriend's mouth.

Namjoon swallowed every drop of cum before letting Seokjin's member fall from his mouth. Seokjin opened his eyes which he had not realised that he had closed and looked up at his boyfriend, Seokjin could see the lust which was present in Namjoon's eyes. Namjoon quickly removed all of his clothes and dumped them on the floor beside Seokjin's.

Namjoon roughly turned Seokjin around so he could get access to Seokjin's beautiful pink hole, Namjoon grinded his hard dick against Seokjin's ass as he slipped three fingers into Seokjin's mouth. Seokjin licked the three fingers whilst he grinded his ass against the hard cock. Once Namjoon had deemed that the fingers were wet enough he pulled them out of Seokjin's mouth and gently traced around Seokjin's hole.

"Joonie please" Seokjin begged pushing against Namjoon's fingers, Namjoon let out a quiet chuckle before pushing one of the fingers into his boyfriend's hole. Seokjin moaned at the feeling of being stretched and started pushing against the finger. Namjoon thrust his finger inside his boyfriend's hole before adding a second one and started scissoring.

"Joonie, I want you inside me" Seokjin moaned out pushing against the fingers inside his body trying to force them to go deeper.

"One more finger beautiful" Namjoon said causing Seokjin to whine as Namjoon slipped another finger into his boyfriend's body.

"Do not worry baby, I will be inside you soon" Namjoon whispered in Seokjin's ear as he thrust his fingers into Seokjin's body looking for his prostate. Seokjin let out a loud moan informing Namjoon that he had hit the bundle of nerves which he was looking for.

"Joonie please I need you" Seokjin begged as he looked over his shoulder at his boyfriend. Namjoon pulled his fingers out of his boyfriend's body and lined his hard cock at Seokjin's entrance before slowly pushing in. Seokjin winced at the sudden intrusion but tried to relax his muscles allowing Namjoon to push further into his body.

"Feel so full" Seokjin muttered when Namjoon was fully inside his body and stopped moving allowing Seokjin to adjust to his size.

"Move Joonie" Seokjin said after a few moments, Namjoon pulled out allowing only the tip to stay inside Seokjin's hole before thrusting back in hitting Seokjin's prostate first time. Seokjin covered his mouth once more to muffle his moans as his boyfriend continued to thrust into his body hitting his prostate repeatedly. Seokjin could feel his orgasm starting to build up with each hit to his prostate.

"Joonie, I am going to cum" Seokjin cried out just as he shot his load over his chest and the wall, Namjoon continued to pound into his boyfriend's willing body as his own orgasm started to build up, with each thrust Seokjin's hole tighten around Namjoon's cock forcing his boyfriend to come deep inside Seokjin's body.

"Are you alright Jinnie?" Namjoon asked concerned as he pulled out of his boyfriend's body.

"I am fine Joonie, my hips are a little sore but I will be fine for the concert" Seokjin said turning around to face Namjoon.

"Seokjin, Namjoon, where are you?" their manager Sejin shouted looking for the two members of BTS. Seokjin and Namjoon smiled at each other before quickly putting their clothes on and headed towards the stage where they were going to perform to an arena full of ARMY.


End file.
